Wildwood Flower
Basic Information Wildwood Flowers are cubic natural blocks looking like a combination of flowers and leaves that come in two variants. They are not to mistaken with Wildflowers that grow on the ground of Savannah biomes. One Wildwood Flower variant consists of very dark green Monstera-deliciosa-like leaves with pinkish red rose-like flowers among them that do not glow in the dark. It can only be found on the darker and rarer variant of Wildwood trees in Jungles that are covered with Dark Wildwood Leaves, embedded in these leaves. No more of these flower blocks will grow after world creation, they aren't dropped by any Creatures and will turn into the other, brightly glowing variant of Wildwood Flowers in the inventory after being harvested. The second and more common variant of Wildwood Flowers consists of lush green leaves with the same pinkish red flowers embedded in them, together with a few larger yellow flowers featuring orange tips exactly like Cactus Flowers. Different to cacti, these yellow and orange flowers glow very brightly in the dark and are even able to illuminate their surrounding much like Glowing Mushrooms and unlike all other types of Flowers in Creativerse. These brightly glowing flower blocks can be found in Jungle biomes on Wildwood trees of all three variations: small bush-like ones, medium sized ones and giant Wildwood trees with Snow on top; embedded in their Wildwood Leaves. Wildwood Flowers can be placed into the world as cubic blocks just like they are, but are able to (rarely) make aggressive and non-aggressive Creatures spawn. These blocks of flowers "regrow" on Wildwood Leaves, but also on Dark Wildwood Leaves over time (more and more of them will grow even after world creation) and they also can be be multiplied by placing and collecting. They are flammable (but no Fuel) and can be used as a crafting ingredient for some recipes in the crafting menu and/or can be placed as decoration, for building purposes or even as luminaires that will not hinder any Creatures from spawning. How to obtain Both variants of Wildwood Flowers can only be found in Jungle biomes, where Wildwood Flowers grow and regrow (since update R17) on Wildwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves on Wildwood trees. To collect these flower blocks, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Wildwood Flowers, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. Wildwood trees are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. Since the yellow and orange flowers on this natural block glow brightly in the dark on Wildwood trees, this makes them very easy to find even when it's night ingame. For another thing, you can also "grow" Wildwood Flowers by placing Wildwood Leaves and/or Dark Wildwood Leaves into the game world in suitable biomes (not too hot, too cold or too high up). A certain minimum number of Wildwood Leaves blocks is required to make Wildwood Flowers grow though. You will usually have to wait for a few (real time) days until you can collect one or two Wildwood Flowers every couple of days or so. Also, staying close the area where you've placed the Wildwood Leaves is recommended since it seems to speed up the growth of Wildwood Flowers. The same goes for Blue Flowers, Yellow Flower and Red Flowers; not for Autumnwood Flowers nor Weepwood Flowers though. A third method for obtaining more Wildwood Flowers is to place blocks of these flowers on the ground and pick them up again - once in a while you will receive 2 flower blocks at once when doing that. No more whole Wildwood trees are added to the world after world generation, and no variant of Wildwood trees as a whole can be grown by players either, since no tree Saplings exist for these trees. How to use Wildwood Flowers are a necessary ingredient to craft Poison Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key) These flowers can also be used as an ingredient in Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions, Speed Potions, Heart-Shaped Boxes, Candy Skull Statues, Grumm's Temple Garden and in other such crafting recipes that will accept any type of Flowers. Wildwood flowers can be placed as building blocks too, since they have a cubic shape. They can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all flower blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. However on top of these natural flower blocks non-aggressive ordinary green Leafies or Chizzards might rarely spawn during the day, and rarely possibly also aggressive Night Leafies and/or Night Chizzards during ingame-nights in darkness. Unlike other flowers, Wildwood Flowers give off a rather bright glow, similar to Glowing Mushrooms. Still, when placed as a light source, they cannot prevent the spawning of Creatures in their proximity like actual artificial lighting would. Wildwood Flowers can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size and won't be able to spawn any Creatures, but also won't shine as brightly. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Wildwood Flowers cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else, and they also cannot be used in a Forge, not even as a Fuel, even though they are flammable like many other Flowers. Fire Warning Attention: like nearly all plants and flowers in Creativerse, including whole trees, blocks of Wildwood Flowers are flammable! When placing Wildwood Flowers close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Wildwood Flowers can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like Wildwood Flowers on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately burn Wildwood Flower blocks. If Wildwood Flowers start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Weepwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia Wildwood Flowers are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Jungle biomes and Wildwood trees. Category:Jungle Category:Flowers Category:Natural Blocks Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Flammable Category:Ingredients Category:Regrows Category:Duplicable Category:Smashable